


Hallelujah

by PadaWinBaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaWinBaby/pseuds/PadaWinBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sings his pain to a bar full of strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my answer to Colton Haynes' announcement that he's not coming back for season 3. The song is Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen, though the version I was listening to when I wrote it was done by Jeff Buckley. That being said, the lyrics may not be exact, as they were transcribed from that version, not looked up.

It's three a.m. on a cold night in January and the Hale pack has been out drinking for hours when Danny gets this horrible, broken look on his face. Most of them know why, with one or two exceptions, but it becomes apparent when he steps up to the karaoke mic. "My name is Danny, and I'm losing my best friend tomorrow," he says, eyes skimming over the crowd. They skip with purpose over the gaggle of werewolves in the corner booth, terrified of what he'll see there, in those faces. "This song is for him."

The music starts playing, and Danny starts singing in a broken, emotional tenor. "I heard there was a secret chord that David played, and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do ya? Well, it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift; the baffled king composing Hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..." He hears the sobbing, even over the music, and knows who it is without looking. After all, Lydia is losing him, too.

"Well baby, I've been here before; I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. Y'know, I used to live alone before I knew ya. And I've seen your flag on the marble arch, but love is not a victory march: it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..." Stiles is shushing her now, muffling her sorrow in his embrace, rubbing her back and whispering sweet little lies to her.

"There was a time when you let me know what was really going on below, but now you never show that to me, do ya? But, remember when I moved in you, and the Holy Dove was moving too, and every breath we drew was hallelujah? Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..." Derek is crying now, too; he can hear the rasp of a calloused palm over a stubbly cheek.

"Maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned of love is how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya. Well, it's not a cry that you hear at night, ad it's not somebody that's seen the light: it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah! Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...." By the time the music stops, everyone in the bar is crying, including Danny himself. "I'm sorry," he whispered, the sound loud in the quiet room, and flees the stage.

It's Lydia that pulls him in for a hug, smearing tears and mascara on his shirt. Their misery is shared, a palpable darkness that hangs like fog around them. The pack closes ranks, holding them together both physically and figuratively.

They all know that Jackson being committed is for the best, his mind unable to cope with all he'd done as the kanima, but it doesn't make letting go of him any easier. He's been their rock for so many years. He was a loving embrace for Lydia when her parents divorced. He was the strength Danny had needed when he came out to his parents. Seeing weakness in him now is the worst kind of painful for them both.


End file.
